FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to fire extinguishers and compositions suitable for use in fire extinguishers, particular suspensions including a fire extinguishing material and a carrier disseminated in a high volume and uniform suspension (which may or may not be an emulsion) of very fine droplets of a liquid agent, and a gaseous component, the gaseous component providing the propulsion for the suspension, wherein the gaseous component as a carrier in addition to the liquid agent as a fire extinguishing material are both effective in extinguishing fire.